


Te Amo

by Akitai



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Пёрл уверенно ведет Розу в танце, напоминающем вальс, обнимает ее за талию. В голове всплывают слова одного из странных человеческих языков.- Te amo.





	Te Amo

Пёрл любит Розу. Пёрл в обиде на нее. Пёрл сидит и плачет.  
Пёрл никак не может отпустить.

Розой Кварц нельзя было не восхищаться. Она была умной и сильной. Но, что главное, она умела сострадать.  
Так что неудивительно, что Пёрл преклонялась перед ней. И еще менее удивительно, что преклонение стало любовью — фанатичной, почти болезненной.

Пёрл с презрением смотрит на человека. Он восхищается Розой? — ну разумеется, все ею восхищаются. Но Пёрл чувствует себя так, будто он своим восхищением оскорбляет Розу, пачкает ее образ. Пёрл стоит и злится, ей ужасно хочется сделать что-то, из-за чего человек почувствует себя неловко, может быть, даже сбежит, испугавшись.  
Подкравшись к Розе, Пёрл предлагает ей танец. И Роза, конечно, соглашается, желая показать Грегу что-то яркое и необычное.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Пёрл, Грег не смущен. Роза уходит с ним.  
Пёрл чувствует себя оскорбленной.

Роза возвращается поздно. Пёрл ждет ее, Гранат и Аметист уже разошлись по своим комнатам.  
— Я видела, — говорит Пёрл. Да, она видела, и надежда Грега на слияние вызывает в ней ярость.  
— Он чудесный, правда? — говорит Роза с мечтательной улыбкой, подходя ближе к Пёрл. Пожалуй, впервые она обращает больше внимания на свои эмоции, чем на чужие. Пёрл что-то бормочет.  
Роза садится прямо на песок пляжа, все еще чуть теплый. Волны докатываются почти до самых ее ног. Пёрл смотрит на Розу, в ее взгляде — смесь обиды и надежды.  
Наконец она решается.

— Давай потанцуем? — предлагает она, протягивая руку Розе. Роза отвечает не сразу, но соглашается.  
Пёрл уверенно ведет Розу в танце, напоминающем вальс, обнимает ее за талию. В голове всплывают слова одного из странных человеческих языков.  
— Te amo.

Роза останавливается. Пёрл смотрит ей в глаза, тянется за поцелуем… Но Роза отстраняется. Секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Пёрл видит в глазах Розы сожаление, и ее вновь обжигает обида.  
— Te amo! — кричит она, не находя других слов. В глазах Розы мелькает боль, она притягивает Пёрл к себе, обнимает и повторяет:  
— Te amo.

Так они стоят бесконечно долго. Пёрл уже успевает поверить, что все будет хорошо, но Роза рушит все ее надежды:  
— Я люблю тебя. Но не в том смысле, как ты хочешь.  
Они вновь танцуют. Роза ведет, Пёрл только прижимается к ней, положив голову на плечо, потерянно слушая объяснения. Наконец Роза отпускает ее.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Нет, — говорит Пёрл, не обиженно и не зло, а как-то опустошенно. Обрывает вновь начавшую уговаривать Розу: — Я лучше пойду к себе.

Пёрл учится не выдавать своих чувств, учится мирно общаться с Грегом и звать его по имени. Учится ставить чувства Розы выше своих. В какой-то момент она предупреждает Грега:  
— Если ты ее хоть пальцем тронешь, я тебя убью, — и это не угроза. Грег лишь смеется.  
— Ты с ума сошла? Я ведь ее люблю.  
— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Пёрл. Хотя на самом деле ничего не хорошо.

Пёрл посвящает себя Розе, даже зная, что ее никогда не будут любить в ответ, зная, что Роза делит постель с Грегом. Пёрл делала бы все, что она прикажет — но Роза никогда не приказывает. Лишь мягко просит, но каждую просьбу Пёрл выполняет в совершенстве.

Только однажды Пёрл не может принять выбор Розы — глядя на маленького Стивена. Но постепенно она учится и этому, привыкает и в конце концов привязывается к мальчику.  
Лишь когда он перечит ей, защищая Конни, Пёрл срывается, впервые за много-много лет:  
— Почему ты просто не дашь мне сделать это для тебя, Роза?!  
Но сквозь слезы она видит не Розу, а перепуганного мальчика. Пёрл вздыхает, вытирая слезы, и с трудом исправляет свою фразу. Потом тихо отходит. Дети следуют за ней.  
— Роза правда заставляла тебя чувствовать себя неважной? — Конни задает правильный вопрос. Пёрл молчит, раздумывая. И, наконец, врет:  
— Роза заставляла меня чувствовать, будто я важнее всех.

Стивен и Конни уходят, а Пёрл остается сидеть, глядя на закат.  
Впервые за долгое время она не чувствует обиды на Розу. Роза предложила Пёрл крепкую дружбу, пусть и не могла ее любить. Пёрл думает, что все-таки не соврала.


End file.
